


On The Other Side Of The Ocean

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: The Sound of Music - Rodgers/Hammerstein/Lindsay & Crouse
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Homesickness, Post canon, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liesl kept reading the newspapers, though it alternately sickened and infuriated her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Other Side Of The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thistlerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/gifts).



Liesl kept reading the newspapers, though it alternately sickened and infuriated her. She was waiting for the war to start here, for the tide of blood to sweep around the globe and engulf this refuge, too. Painfully conscious of her accent, never able to forget that she was an Austrian (a _foreigner_ , possibly an _enemy_ ) she knew both that this was not home, and that it would have to be. Some day, she supposed, she might be able to return, if there was anything of Salzburg left to return to.

The little ones were already forgetting. She almost envied them.


End file.
